Kingdom Poetry
by CerberAsta
Summary: Poems about Kingdom Hearts. Inspiration totally lost. Kingdom Hearts 2 shall not be written. Sorreh, guys.
1. KH: Intro

_**Well, fellow authors, I decided to post up some poetry I wrote when I was bored one day. There will be several more chapters. And since it's poetry, it won't take long to finish.**_

**_Disclaimer: Mesa own no thing named 'Kingdom Hearts'... Hssssss..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Intro_**

It all began with a confusing dream

And a mundane errand, or so it did seem

For the young boy, Sora, saw a man

The hooded figure, Ansem, had a plan


	2. KH: Main Characters

_**Sora**_

The young boy had no clue

Of what he would soon do

The Keyblade showed up in his life

And with it came a venture of strife

All he wanted was to live

And to Kairi, his love, give

He teamed with the dog and duck

And he won his fights through skill and luck

The boy faced perilous fights

The journey taking many nights

To save his friends, his goal was

And throughout his journey he does

Kairi, a princess of heart

And poor Riku, who did his part

Those two, he found

As he ran abound

Doing what's right

Fighting the night

The poor boy had no clue

Of what yet, he still had to do

_**Riku**_

The silver-haired oung man

To leave the island, he did plan

Than the island, he wanted more

He hadn't a clae what fate had in store

So he and the others built a raft

It would sail, so they weren't daft

But a storm did brew

So into darkness he flew

To leave his home behind

Before he lost his mind

(Due to his own thinking)

With others, he started linking

Ursula, Hades, and Jafar (the Genies)  
Oogie, Hook, and Maleficent (no weenies)  
The crew "helped" his quest

Since at retrieval, he was best

Kairi, he did find

But Darkness reigned his mind

To Kingdom Hearts, he was sent

By Ansem, on destruction, he was bent

So he sacrificed hjis life

To Darkness and strife

But he wanted more

And he had no clue what fate had in store

_**Kairi**_

The sweet, caring young gril

Who made Sora's mind whirl

Had her heart swiftly eaten

But her will wasn't beaten

To Sora's she went

To his heart, she was sent

She appeared to him during his quest

It only to give his heartache a rest

Her vibrant red hair;

Skin creamy and fair

Her voice, a merry bell

Twas for her, Sora fell

She was the one who never forgot

Namine's "lie", she had never bought

And through worlds, for Sora, she sought

She was the one

Who saw her friends for who they really were

Through boring and fun

And for their sadness, she was the cure

The sweet, caring young girl

Who made Sora's mind whirl


	3. KH: Worlds 1

_**Disclaimer: ME WILL NEVER OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! HULK SMASH ALL LIARS!

* * *

**_

_**Destiny Islands**_

Bustin' up on the beach

For Sora and his friends,

Life was a peach

But a storm, darkness sends

Riku disappeared into the black

Her heart, Kairi began to lack

Into Sora, it went

Then from the world, he was sent

_**The Castle**_

A magician found a letter

He then rushed off, the faster the better

The King had gone missing

And Donald went hissing

Out into the garden, to spread the news

He informed Goofy, no time to lose

They sped off in their ship

To find this "key"

That had been giving them the slip

Sora, they wished to see

_**Traverse Town**_

After the whirlwind sucked Sora in,

He was in an alley, next to a bin

He met up with Leon and the gang

But he realized, with a sad pang

The Riku and Kairi were gone

Even though he looked until dawn

At least he found the magician and knight

Right before getting into a fight

He then went off on this quest

To start at Wonderland would be best

_**Wonderland**_

The first thing the group could see

Fleeing, without glee

Was a clothed white rabbit

Crying 'late' was his habit

They saw a judging queen

Who was really quite mean

She convicted poor Alice

With particular malice

Good Sora got her a clean slate

But Alice was taken by fate

She disappeared due to a bungle

So Sora went to the Deep Jungle

_**Deep Jungle**_

Aboard the ship was a flight

And disrupted was the flight

Sora fought with a beast

But Tarzan helped, at least

Donald and Goofy found a gummi piece

And Clayton caused their confusion to cease

Tarzan trusted Sora fully

But Kerchak did not

Because of Clayton, the bully

Control the Heartless got

And over Clayton's mind

They had a strong bind

So they tried to destroy

The keyblading boy

After an invisible creature

Crushed the mighty hunter's feature

The Keyhole, Sora found

And he locked it, safe and sound

_**Agrabah**_

Out into the desert lands

Sora journeyed through the sands

To find the second Princess of Heart

That was his aim, placed high on the chart

He journeyed to the Wondrous Cave

But Aladdin, he had to save

Jafar soon captured the blue wish-giver

And tried to the gang into chopped liver

With the Genie by his side

Jafar need not, his time, bide

He revealed the Keyhole, with a wish

Then he served revenge, his favorite dish

With his final wish, he commanded power

Over Sora and his friends, he could tower

But the trio defeated the evil genie

And they proved he was nothing more than a weenie

He sealed the Keyhole with a few swishes

And he received the Keyblade, Three Wishes

Off to Atlantica, the gang soon went

But to Monstro the whale he was sent

_**Monstro**_

A whale of a whale, as Jiminy said

They woke up in his mouth, luckily, far from dead

The crew talked with the puppet and his maker

But Pinoch walked off with Riku, the taker

Still, Riku ran off again, leaving Sora to fight

But he still had the help of the magician and knight

Sora was deeply saddened by Riku's choice

That he didn't hear his consciece's voice

So Pinoch, Sora saved

And Maleficent raved

While she failed to take note

That her heart had quite caved

The crew jumped into the air boat

And with sailed with grace

To a wet, wet place


	4. KH: Worlds 2

_**Hello! Contuing the world poems! **_

_**Disclaimer: Only own the poems. Don't own KH or anything related to it.**_

_**Atlantica**_

First the crew had a transformation

To go into the water nation

Triton wanted Sora to make like a tree

There was no room in his ocean for the "key"

Sora never did obey

To Ursula's dismay

He defeated the sea witch, and did not cower

So he got the CrabClaw, increasing his power

_**Halloween Town**_

This is HALLOWEEN!

Where no one is mean

But EVERYONE is scary!

They ain't no sissy fairy

But then,.there's Oogie

Oogie tried to control legions

Of Heartless to conquer regions

But Sora and Jack

Put Oogie Boogie back

Into the darkness, into the black

Another keyhole was sealed back

So off to another world they flew

And when they found someone there, Sora's mind blew

_**Neverland**_

The Darkness, Riku could expertly use

Sora and his shadow, he could unfuse

Sora saw Kairi, unmoving yet alive

It was in him, her heart did survive

They met up with Peter and Tink

Then Hook's plan, they did sink

The crocodile gave chase

And Captain Hook ran fast-pace

So Sora went to Coliseum Olympus

To prove he wasn't a Maximus Wimpus

_**Olympus Coliseum**_

The fight of all fights!

That lasted several nights!

Sora fought with many Heartless creatures

With teeth and claws and other features

Cloud was assigned to kill the boy

But the innocent, he couldn't destroy

So Hades tried to fight

Sora- his greatest plight

But with his friends by his side

He took it all in stride

Sora faced the Titans and another

The one who thought Jenova was his mother

Sephiroth- One Winged Angel, the great

Now beaten by Cloud and Sora, his fate

But this wasn't quite last

Which was good

There was still

The Hundred Acre Wood

_**Hundred Acre Wood**_

Sora found himself in Merlin's book

After curiously taking a look

He soon saw a small yellow bear

A red shirt, this "Winnie" did wear

Apparently, he had a calamity

For his friends, he couldn't see

And even gone was the Hunny Tree

Sora gather up the missing pages

Be they in nets, boxes, or cages

He found old Owl

A wise night fowl

Then there was Piglet, a fraidy-cat

Finally, in his house, Rabbit sat

After him came the bouncin' Tigger

Then came young Roo, no bigger

Eeyore, the donkey, always so sad

Sora found them all, a reason to be glad

And so, he had one last trip

Or so you would think

But that would be a slip

_**  
Hollow Bastion**_

A castle of dark power

Over the world, it did tower

Sora soon lost the Keyblade

In RIKU's hands, it laid

He was mocked and given a toy

But at least Beast helped the boy

After a small run

Sora was almost done

Riku wanted our hero to die

But Goofy couldn't take that and lie

Sora's friends returned to him

And even though prospects looked dim

Sora got the mighty Keyblade back

So power, Riku did lack

And for getting beaten, he had a knack

Ansem took over his heart

Through the castle, Sora did dart

Dark Riku morphed Maleficent

To the darkness, her heart was sent

A mighty Dragon, she became

But Sora and co. proved she was lame

After Sora defeated Ansem/Riku

He did something out of love so true

He plunged the Keyblade into his chest

The Princess' hearts were released

And the darkness, Kairi's love did best

She turned Sora back from a Heartless, at least

Riku was now a ghost

Who hated Ansem, his host

He was nothing more than a slave

Despite this, his friends, he did save

He may have surrendered to the dark

But it was because of Ansem, the shark

So his loved ones were home free

An they shouted with glee

Sora quickly used the key

To seal the keyhole

It was still his main goal

Sora and co. then left the great dark castle

But End of the World would be a hassle


	5. KH: Epilogue

_**End of the World**_

Many tests, Sora passed

For all monsters, he did outlast

Old faces, new faces and places

It's against time, he truly races

It was a Darkness Fountain

Brimming with power

As Night on Bald Mountain

Rang its last hour

Soon, Sora left the place

Ansem, he had to face

_**Ansem Fight**_

Against the boss, Sora did fight

To save the world from the night

So he raged against the Nightmare Ship

To end Ansem's evil power trip

He then had to fight Ansem solo

Fighting as a trio was a no-go

He managed to free the knight

To aid him in this perilous fight

After that, he found his mad mage

And freed him from his dark, dark cage

A trio they were once more

Ansem opened the door

But LIGHT poured into his body

And he wasn't so haughty

As, into shards, he shattered

But it was the door that now mattered

_**Epilogue**_

"There is always a door to the light"

The king's final words, being sealed into night

"Take care of her" Riku said

He was sorry for the life he led

Kingdom Hearts closed once more

After sealed, was the door

Kairi returned to Destiny Isle

But she wouldn't see Sora for a while

She watched the island come to life

After ended, was its strife

She walked into the Secret Place

And saw the drawing on the rock face

Of her and Sora, now sharing Paupou fruit

The recent changes, to her, it did suit

Running down her face were two shimmering tears

She reciprocated his love for these glimmering years

She knew he'd come back

Lying, he did lack

Pinoch was turned into a real boy

Instead of just a wooden toy

Various wishes began to come true

For Aerith, for the Princesses, and the ninja Yu

Sora was the one to open the door to the light

For Ansem was far from the final fight


	6. KH: Keyblade

_**Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts 1 Edition)**_

The Keyblade, ultimate cosmic power

You start with Kingdom within the first hour

Jungle King, an incredible power burst

A modification, actually the first

Then Three Wishes, with a swish

Can grant on possible wish

The might Crab Claw, under the sea

But more powerful then Pumpkin Head, it can't be

The Fairy Harp, to Sora, was sent

Then Spell Binder, given by a nice gent

Metal Chocobo, a gift from Strife

Olympia, though, saved Sora's life

Lionheart, from Leonhart, Squall

Lady Luck, found behind a grassy wall

Divine Rose, from a beauty worth art

Oath Keeper, from the last princess of heart

Oblivion, a true power for preppin'

But none compare to the Ultima Weapon

Riku's Souleater, used only in _one_ fight

And King Mickey's Keyblade, all gold and white

With Sora's help, sealed away the night

These are the Keyblades, from many places

On the lives of many, they've left their traces


	7. CoM: Organization XIII

_**Except for the last one, these are all Haikus.**_

_**Namine'**_

"Witch", DiZ called her

Namine', Nobody

-of, oddly, Kairi

_**Riku Replica**_

Riku Replica

Created by Zexion

Hated all the lies

_**DiZ**_

Darkness in Zero

Formerly Ansem the Wise

Source of the Heartless

_**Xemnas**_

The Superior

Nobody of Xehanhort

"Ansem's" Counterpart

_**Xigbar**_

Controller of Space

Aptly called The Freeshooter

Often flys, guns blazing

_**Xaldin**_

Element of Wind

The one Whirlwind Lancer

Six lances in battle

_**Vexen**_

An Ice Controller

The Chilly Academic

His weapon? Shield.

_**Lexaeus**_

A Stone Powerhouse

The Silent Hero

A giant tomahawk

_**Zexion**_

An unknown element

The enigma, Cloaked Schemer

An unknown weapon

**Saïx**

Moon elemental

Berserk Luna Diviner

Slams with his claymore

_**Axel**_

He controls fire

The Flurry of Dancing Flames

Chakrams by his side

_**Demyx**_

A Hydromancer

The Melodious Nocture

A sword guitar fusion

_**Luxord**_

A Time controller

Takes risks; Gambler of Fate

Magic, his ally

_**Marluxia**_

Florakinetic

A true Graceful Assassin

With a sharp, pink scythe

_**Larxene**_

An electric sadist

Daggers are her true weapon

The Savage Nymph

_**Roxas**_

His element's Light

He's the Key of Destiny

The last of the group

_**Organization XIII**_

A mysterious force

That let Darkness run its course

They wished to revive him

The powerful Ansem

Their Superior, his Nobody

Was Xemnas, nowhere near so haughty

They were the body and mind

Of strong people the Heartless did find

They wished to be whole

That was their goal

Through any means

Now they're fiends

Masters of manipulation

They were the Organization.


	8. CoM: Chain of Memories Sora

_**Prologue Sora**_

Thoughts of friends fill him with glee

And now one road where there once were three

"Ahead lies something you need"

But the following gave Sora heed

"But to claim it, you must lose something dear"

Sora's oddysey of memory begins here

But what will he achieve?

And what must he leave?

_**Castle Oblivion**_

An ultimate in power

A great might tower

It was here that the Chosen One, Sora, faced

Every memory, with new enemies in-laced

Marluxia, it's lord and master

Would, with it, cause disaster

A neophyte, he may be

But powerful, was he

Poor Sora, the castle would reshape him

His memories slowly got dimmer than dim  
Friends he had met have forgotten the lad

But that's not the beginning of what made him mad

He forgot Kairi, but not his word

Namine replaced her, not so absurd

Although she hated doing such

If she did rebel, she couldn't do much

So Sora fought down memory lane

But just the strain could drive him insane

He marched off solo, in rage

And left behind his shield and mage

He rejoined them in the end

As he was still their friend

The fought many old and new bad guys

Each one different in element and size

From the nymph Larxene to Lexaeus, the mountain

Each one had, power-wise, a fountain

_**End Sora**_

Sora made his way through the floors

Thirteen, and hundreds of doors

Marluxia, an assassin with grace

Was the final evil he had to face

Scythes met blades

Power they had in spades

With a Nobody, Marluxia did fuse

But it truly did him no use

Sora defeated Castle Oblivion in the end

And Namine restored him, a godsend


	9. CoM: Chain of Memories Riku

_**Prologue Riku**_

A voice called out to Riku

And told him what to do

He was led to Maleficent, the dark one

And his odyssey of memory had begun

With the king by his side

He took the perils in stride

_**Riku's Struggle**_

Darkness in Zero

Questioned our hero

Spoke in a mysterious way

To not quite keep Riku at bay

Namine told him of the dark he did contain

And said not to hold fear, it did not cause him pain

Ansem, however, had a different plan

He would take over the boy, after all, he can

But Riku, with a Dark Mode and Soul Stealer Keyblade

Through the twelve basement floors, he did wade

A mirror of himself, he fought

Upon itself, the clone's fate had brought

He defeated the clone, and with a fury of hell

Sought out Ansem, having Zexion's sense of smell

_**End Riku**_

DiZ had told him that Ansem resided within him

But his hope had yet to dim

DiZ gave him a card to allow him to fight

And win his freedom from the controller of the night

He defeated Ansem with all his might

And DiZ asked him of one last plight

"Will you take the road to night?"

"Or will you take the road to light?"

Riku faced the challenge head-on

"Neither. The Twilit Road to Dawn."


	10. KH2: Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Scattered memories and far-off dreams

Enemy groups and friendly teams

Dreams of reality while living in fantasy

A digital world, all a distraction for moe

My existence is in question

Darkness is the source of my creation

Axel... was my friend

He was sad in the end

Hayner, Pence, and Olette

Truer friends, I have not met

And, for that, I'm in their debt

But now I must go

I hate that it's so

And, I know, just as the sun glows

Summer vacation is at its close


End file.
